The present invention relates to a trowel handle and more particularly to a brick trowel handle which is injection molded from two separate types of plastic. A finger guard is integrally molded from a smooth surface thermoplastic resin which serves to protect the user's forefinger and thumb during troweling. An outer palm grip is molded from a thermoplastic rubber having a slightly soft, non-slip, rubber-like feel, surface which serves to provide favorable grippability to the handle and comfort to the user.
Present brick trowels include a flat trowel blade made of metal and have a metal post formed integrally with the blade. The post extends upward from the blade and extends horizontally to become a tang for connecting the handle. The handle is typically made of wood, but in recent years some are formed of plastic. The handle is typically cylindrical in shape.
When plastics such as cellulose acetate butyrate are used for the handle, the low coefficient of friction of the smooth outer surface of the handle allows slippage of the trowel in the user's hand, particularly where the hand becomes wetted from perspiration or mortar. A firm grip upon the handle of a trowel is advantageous to prevent the trowel from turning when troweling the mortar or when its edge is being used for splitting or chipping bricks.
In addition, when trowels are used to spread mortar, or in breaking and trimming bricks, the user tends to position his thumb and forefinger against the metal trowel shank to provide better control in manipulating the trowel. The user's hand is thus prone to become chapped and worn and may develop callouses on the finger and thumb. This is particularly true where the metal shank includes one or more angled surfaces. A major factor promoting callousing of the hand is the presence of mortar. Mortar serves as an irritant by its abrasiveness as well as its chemical effect on the skin.